


Exhale

by jpgr1963



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpgr1963/pseuds/jpgr1963
Summary: Another spontaneous ficlet fromThe Contractuniverse.A very brief moment with John and Paul on this wonderful day! Hugs and love to you all. ❤️❤️ JPDisclaimer: This is all fiction. No libel intended, so chillax.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	Exhale

New York  
November 7, 2020

Up on his tippy-toes a bit higher than he normally pranced about their flat, Paul sashayed into the bedroom and poked his sleeping husband in the ribs.

“John, love. Wake up.”

John pulled the pillow over his head and growled, “Make me.”

“They made the call!”

“Fucking hell.” Paul’s groggy husband sat up, throwing the pillow to the floor. “Well, what’s the verdict?”

“Joe’s the next president,” Paul replied, combing his fingers through John’s mess of bed hair. He’d grown it out again, to a shoulder-length, curly mane of grey that he usually had pulled up into a sloppy ponytail except when they slept. Paul kissed John on the temple and whispered with relief and reverence, “And our marriage is safe. Our grandkids are safe. Christ, John, our planet has a fucking chance now.”

“Cor, I’m gonna be stuck with you and your silly love songs forever, aren’t I?”

“Forever. Now roll over and gimme that fabulous old arse of yours.”

~~~~~


End file.
